Book I: Yesterdays Shadow
by AureaAraniel
Summary: Book I in the Finding Home series. rated M for abuse in future chaps Legomance OC chapter 2 up somewhat of a mary sue, go to my profile for the trailer follows the fellowship of the ring movie closely
1. Introductory Poem Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I was brilliant enough to have thought up LOTR, but I wasn't. So Tolkien gets the credit for that. I did, however, come up with this story all by myself. I guess that says something, right! Well anyway ON WITH THE STORY

**Book I: Yesterday's Shadow**

**(Fellowship Of The Ring)**

**Prologue/ Introductory Poem**

_Enter stranger and proceed_

_But I strongly caution you to take heed!_

_In this story are two people, and They-_

_Couldn't be more different in each and every way._

_But soon found out that they were in fact the same!_

_For love is not some thing that you can try and tame._

_They both had tired to hide and act_

_They should know that opposites attract_

_and so I gave the girl some advice_

_she should listen or she'll pay the price_

_No matter how much you want to lie_

_you have to push your fear aside._

_For if you linger on the past, know-_

_you will live in yesterday's shadow. . . ._

Chapter one: The Living Years is come soon I PROMISE! Read the trailer while your waiting!

**Preview** for this upcoming chapter. Its mainly introducing the characters and story line:

Lauelin gently handed the squirming child over to her husband. He was so entranced by his daughter that he didn't notice the figure lurking outside the window. It was figure cloaked in black, with the hood pulled up over his head, casting a dark shadow over half of his face so that only his lips and jaw were visible. He had an evil grin plastered on his face before turning and jumping out of the tree that he had be perched on just outside the window.


	2. The Living Years

Yes I know, it's a short chapter, they get longer though out the story! This chapter is just meant to introduce the characters and begin the plot. (A/N). Light Elves live in a city in the misty mountains called Aowna (A-own-ah) same disclaimer as from the prologue.

**chapter 1**

**The Living Years**

The stars were beginning to disappear as morning sun arose. The sun was starting to peer over the balcony and splash the room with its brilliant color. The city of Aowna was beginning to glisten in the morning light.

"Ohh, just look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" Cossidlor said turning to face his wife, Laurelin. Cossidlor had deep, dark brown hair that hung down straight and just went past his shoulders. His eyes were the only thing that was strangely unusual about him. Well other then his ears, but he being an elf of course, this was perfectly normal, his eyes how ever, were not. His eyes reminded one of the sky after a treacherous rain storm. The very outer ring was a deep purple that then blended into an indigo, then green, then a golden color, like straw, with a bit of a reddish-orange flecks near the pupal. His eyes were the only way that he or any of his heirs and decedents could be distinguished as royalty among the Light elves. All of Cossidlor's ancestors had the same eyes since the founding of the city Aowna. They were the only people in all of Middle Earth that had these unusual eyes.

"Yes, she looks just like you: same eyes, same hair, same face. I must be in there _somewhere_." replied Laurelin with a smile, smoothing out her daughters hair.

"But you are, she seems to already have your fiery spirit." Laurelin looked down at the little bundle in her arms. The child squirmed and held up her hand, gabbing the thin air toward her mother. She looked up smiling at her husband, which he returned He leaned forward and kissed her. The child, who no longer being fawned over, reached up and grabbed her mother's hair with a tug. It was as if she was trying to let them that she was still there to. Lauelin smiled and rubbed her thumb over her forhead.

"You know we still have to name her."

"How about . . . . Faereth."

"Faereth" he repeated the name softly, letting it roll off his tongue. "Its perfect, and fits her well."

"Yes it does. She has such spirit already in her." Lauelin gently handed the squirming child over to her husband. He was so entranced by his daughter that he didn't notice the figure lurking outside the window. It was figure cloaked in black, with the hood pulled up over his head, casting a dark shadow over half of his face so that only his lips and jaw were visible. He had an evil grin plastered on his face before turning and jumping out of the tree that he had be perched on just outside the window.

Cossidlor continued to rock his little girl, when he noticed his exhausted wife was finally sleeping peacefully on the bed. He gently stood up as to not wake her, and carried daughter to the balcony. He just stood there with her watching the sun rise, feeling the happiest he had ever been in his life. He notice that she began to look drowsy and he smiled.

"You will always be my little araniel, to me." he whispered to his yawning daughter. (_princess_) He look back up to the beautiful pink sky, as Faereth finally gave in to sleep. Everything thing was peaceful in the city, and they were completely unaware of the danger lurking on their door step.

**Preview** for **Chapter 2: A Shadow Falls:**

"Leave Sauron, you are not welcome here." Cossidlor seethed.

"Im afraid I cant do that, you see I've come for something." His eyes fell on Faereth who had just entered with her mother, and was now clinging to her. "or someone."

"I am afraid that there is no way that you will be able to stop him. There is not hope left for you in Middle Earth."

"We cannot simply wait here for Sauron to come and take her!" Cossidlor roared at Gandalf.

Cossidlor shouts to his wife in a forest "Take her. Go quickly. He's coming!" resting Faereth in his wife's arms. "Just go. . . get to the portal and go and . . . and don't look back." He had a deep sadness in his knowing eyes, knowing that he wouldn't come out of this alive.

SOOOOO . . . . what do you'll think! Please Read and Respond, even if its one or two words.


	3. A Shadow Falls

Same disclaimer as before. Oh yeah, I do own Faereth Cossidlor, and Laurelin, as well as the prologue poem.

**Previously:**

_He was so entranced by his daughter that he didn't notice the figure lurking outside the window. It was figure cloaked in black, with the hood pulled up over his head, casting a dark shadow over half of his face so that only his lips and jaw were visible. He had an evil grin plastered on his face before turning and jumping out of the tree that he had be perched on just outside the window._

_Everything thing was peaceful in the city, and they were completely unaware of the danger lurking on their door step._

**Chapter 2**

**A Shadow Falls**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shouted a little girl who couldn't have been more then four years old. She had soft curly brown hair that hung just below her shoulders. Her very unusual eyes, mirrored that of her fathers, who was sitting in an elegant chair towards the far side of the room. The room itself felt powerful, regal with its large granite pillars, and elegant with its tapestries. The white marble floor was so polished that one could almost see a reflection of the painted ceiling far above. The little girl's footsteps and voice echoed across the large room breaking the loud silence.

"Hi sweetheart." he said as Faereth gave him a tight bear hug.

"Look at what I found" she said excitedly, pushing a large flower up into her fathers face. Cossidlor took the flower from her to get a better look at it, away from his face. It had soft pink petals that fell lazily away from the center bud.

"That's a very pretty flower, where did you find it?" he asked her as he handed her back the flower

"Mommy helped me find it" she said proudly with an ear to ear smile. Cossidlor was just about to respond when his messenger, a boy who looked to be about fifteen in human years, came bursting through the doors. He had forest green eyes that held pure terror in them. His hair looked windblown and his cheeks were flushed.

"My Lord you must come, quickly!" The messenger said breathlessly, positively frantic.

"What is it? Whats wrong." He said placing a very confused Fareth on the marble floor.

"Its. . . . Its. . ._ Him_." The messenger looked absolutely terrified when he said this, as Cossildor paled when he heard these words.

"_Hes_ here?" he breathed. The messenger nodded frantically. Cossidlor turned to his daughter and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Faereth, you are to stay here until you mother comes, okay? Your mother will be here shortly, I then want you to stay with her, understand?" he asked her. When she didn't respond he asked her again, a bit harsher, and shook her slightly. "_Do you understand_."

She nodded faintly and said. "Yes, daddy." Cossidlor forced a small smile and left the room at a quicken pace, with the messenger hot on his heals. Once the throne room door clicked shut he began handing out orders.

"I want you too to stand guard of these doors. Do not allow anyone to enter unless it is either Laurelin or myself." The guards nodded and moved closer to the door, as to form a barricade. "I want you to find Laurelin and explain what is happening. Then tell her that my daughter is waiting in the throne room for her. Hurry!" He added to the messenger. The messenger then nodded once and tore off down the hall, in search of the queen. "I want you to gather the rest of the guards and have them met me on our front steps, we will met our foe head on." and with that he turned on his heal and stalked off down the hall in the direction of the armory.

As he entered the large armory he was met with shelves upon shelves, of shields, swords, helmets, knives, bows, arrows, and body armor. But his purpose was not here for these, so he took a direct left to a small polished oak door.

The room was cool with a misty smell. Condensation was just clinging to the stone walls, but Cossidlor paid no heed to this. His eyes were transfixed on the large wooden chest, centered in the middle of the room, next to a small bench. Engraved ivy leaves ran around the border of the chest, while a lone candle reminded in the middle surrounded by elvish writing. Cossidlor opened the chest to reveal a set of finely polished armor. He gently, but swiftly lifted a sword out of the chest. It was light, but it seemed to have a power surrounding it, that it should not be trifled with. The sword itself seemed to have a white light that radiated from within. It, like the chest, had ivy leaves that flowed up the blade to the hilt. Elvish writing was entwined in the leaves as if they themselves were one. He laid the sword on the bench– which was simple, but was still polished to perfection– next to the chest. After placeing out all of his armor on the bench, he shut the chest and proceeded to place on his armor.

When he was finished he rushed out of the armory not bothering to close the door, and meet his troops out on the front entranceway steps.

The one word to describe Sauron was gorgeous. So handsome you would think that he was an angel. . . . . a fallen angel. He had blonde hair a charming smile and periwinkle blue eyes. The only sign that gave him away was his eye. His eyes were filled with so much malice that weaker men would have to look away after moments of gazing into them.

"Well, well. Cossidlor, My its been ages, years in fact since I last saw you. Dressed out with all your noble garlands just for me? Aw you shouldn't have.

"Sauron your presence is not want here." Sauron simply smirked at the elven lord. His head shot up slightly and he tilted it at an angle as if he was straining to here something in the air before a dazzling smile appeared on his face.

"Its here." He whispered. "I can here its melody in the wind. . . Its calling out to me" Cossidlor suddenly tensed.

"Leave Sauron, you are not welcome here."

"And yet it appears that I'm still here." He said, turning to sneer at the elven lord.

"Leave. Now." Cossidlor said though gritted teeth.

"Ah, but Im afraid I can't do that, you see, I've come for something." His eyes darted to Faereth who had just entered with her mother– now clinging to her– and stood just beside to her father. Faereth cringed away from the demotic creature's unwavering stare. "or rather someone," Sauron said after a long pause. Cossidlor took a step to his left as to stand in front of Laurelin and their daughter, in a protective manner. Laurelin picked up her daughter and was holder tightly to her body. Sauron, though, knew how to pick his fights wisely and knew he was ill prepared for an attack now, though his eyes never left Faereth even as he spoke.

"I will have your daughter and the ring of light soon, you can count on that!" Sauron seethed before storming out though the gate. Laurelin was clutching her daughter so close to her chest, that she was almost unintentionally hurting her, trembling with fear for her. Cossidlor was pale with shock, while Laurelin looked as though her knees would give out at any second. They both knew this day would come, but neither of them had guessed it would be this soon.

**Flashback**:

"Gandalf, what is the sudden and immediate importance of this council?"

"Both of you im sure have heard of the legend of the Ring of light." When they both nodded he continued. "Well, The ring bearer of light has been found" Laurelin gasped, Cossidlor gripped the sides of his chair.

"Are you sure of this." Cossidlor said, seeing as he was the first one to recover.

"Positive, my friend" Gandalf said, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Well when do we get to met him. Is he here?"

"That's the second reason for this council , you see its not a he, its more of a she." Cossidlor knew he shouldn't be surprised, even though he was, Galendril herself was very powerful. "And as for meeting her, well you already know her." Cossidlor took a quick at Laurelin, who caught his eyes. She slightly shook her head with a confused look on her face saying she didn't know what was going on either.

"You see the bearer of the ring of light is. . . . your daughter." and with this Laurelin fainted.

**End Flashback:**

The throne room was filled with voices, mostly Cossidlor's, which was by far the loudest. All of the servants had been dismissed from the room, so that the only people left, were Cossidlor, Laurelin, and Gandalf. Faereth had been taken back up to her chambers by her nanny. The three were conversing, which was made mainly of Cossidlor shouting, and Laurelin and Gandalf, trying to calm him, and failing miserably.

"I am afraid that there is no way that you will be able to stop him. There is not hope left for you in Middle Earth."Gandalf said solemnly

"We cannot simply wait here for Sauron to come and take her!" Cossidlor roared at Gandalf, running his fingers though his hair in anxiety.

"I never expected you to my friend, Im suggesting that you leave." Gandalf said, calm as ever.

"But where ever we go he will find us, his spies are everywhere." replied Laurelin in a worried voice, glancing in all of the dark corners of the room, as though expecting wreigth to pop out of one of them at any minute.

"I did not mean the city of Aowna, I meant Middle Earth."

"So what are you saying?" Cossidlor asked Gandalf with piercing eyes.

"I suggesting that you leave Middle Earth. Middle Earth is a portal to another dimension, Earth I believe it is called. I am able to open the gate of the portal long enough for you to get though, but when its locks it will be locked for the next eighteen years, Earth time."

"When will this portal be ready?"

"Three weeks"

"Three weeks! Isn't that cutting it a little close?"

"Yes, but it's the only chance we have."

"Then it's the only _choice_ we have." Cossidlor said sternly, putting an end to the discussion.

The days were approaching quickly. Every face in the city was solemn with the thought of the upcoming inevitable day. Anxiety was like a heavy cloud, pressing down on the entire city. Laurelin seemed to be in a daze, careless drifting from one room to another. Faereth seemed to be the only one who wasn't effected by the thought of Sauron.

Early one morning when the castle was just beginning to wake a sound of distant horns could beheard in the farthest edges of the deepest dungeons. The orcs were coming. Cossidlor sent a messenger to his troops stationed around the city, warning them of the upcoming battle.

"Come we must make it to the portal." Cossidlor gathered one of his troops , and ordered the rest to stay and defend the city. "We head down the Mountain Path." gathering his sleeping daughter in his arms and his wife in tow they took off towards the Misty Mountains deep into the Aowneain Forests. They were about half way there when they heard drums sound in the deep. The orcs were approaching. Cossidlor glanced at his wife, and made on of the most hardest decision in his life in an instant.

"Take her. Go quickly. He's coming!" Cossidlor says quickly to his wife in a forest resting Faereth in his wife's arms. "Just go. . . get to the portal and go and . . . and don't look back." He had a deep sadness in his knowing eyes, knowing that he wouldn't come out of this. . . alive. Laurelin took one last longing look at her husband, before tarring off down the path. Hot tears were beginning to roll down her cheek as she left her husband behind her.

She continued running as fast as her feet would carry her and her sleeping daughter. She just kept running and running. Not bothering to stop nor look back at the world she was leaving behind, possibly forever.

Cossidlor watched solemnly as his wife and only child disappeared though the thicket. He continued to stand there for several moments, as if trying to preserve their imprint in his mind forever. The sound of metal clashing and thundering brought him back to the present, reminding him of his duty to his family and his nation. Metal clashed against metal, both sides seemed to be merged together in as sea of color. Cossidlor narrowed his eyes for his one and only enemy, Sauron. He found his prey and rushed his enemy. He swung his mighty sword at Sauron, who blocked it easily. After an intense battle, the elven strength was beginning to wear. For no elf could match the power of a Mair. Sauron swung his staff with all his might at the powerful king, and Cossidlor's world grew black. And so Cossidlor, the king, the elf, the husband, the father, was no more.

Laurelin suddenly felt a heavy wight be placed on her heart, which began to ache with so much pain that her eyes watered. She knew deep down that her husband was dead. Died, to protect her, her and their daughter. She felt as though her soul was being ripped in two, but now was not the time to grieve she had bigger things to accomplish. She took the ring off the chain that was around the neck of her sleeping daughter and opened the portal. Suddenly they were both immersed in the blue light that was being emitted from the portal. She stepped one foot in and took a look back as to have one final glance at her home. She then saw Sauron coming though the trees with a look of malice on his face as he absorbed the scene before him. She set her face and stepped fully into the portal. Bright light and then darkness, but not before she heard Sauron's shout of furry.

And so Faereth daughter of Cossidlor began her life on Earth, as Alexandra, with no idea of who or what she was. . . . .

Thanks to everyone who wrote me a review. I love getting them. And hope to get more! hint, hint

The whole "Story" will unfold its self throughout the stories.

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"Honey, your not a freak, your just. . . different."

"Well I don't want to be a freak, or different, or whatever you want to call it. All I want to be normal." Alex fell down on the couch and crossed her arms, mumbling. "Its all his fault. Its his fault for leaving us."

". . . It is not your fathers fault."


End file.
